Wishes of Another Dream
by silverclaus618
Summary: 1 year has passed since the destruction of both Cell and Pharaoh 90. The Sailor Soldiers and the Z Fighters decide to lie down for the time being but are called once again to step into the battle field when abnormal activities occur. Gohan and Chibiusa Pairing.
1. Chapter 1 - Connect

**Authors Note: Hello Everyone. This will be my first Fan Fiction so feel free to point out any stupid and newbie mistakes that I will make throughout the story. Anyway, time for a brief synopsis: 1 year has passed since the destruction of both Cell and Pharaoh 90. The Sailor Soldiers and the Z Fighters decide to lie down for the time being but get suspicious when abnormal activities start occurring. This is also a Gohan and Chibiusa pairing so they will be the main protagonists of the series. I think it's pretty obvious but just to be on the safe side: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. **

Chapter 1 ~ Connect

The autumn night was thin and crisp. The wind coming off of the mountains blew the orange tainted leafs across the dark clouds in the sky. There in the Juuban District laid the Tsukino's. Within the household on the upper floor, a young girl with pink hair was sound asleep under the covers. A sudden ray of light came in through the window, shining of the young maidens face. She slowing opened her puffy crimson red eyes as she sat up and started rubbing them. She took a deep yawn and glanced towards the window. The sky was immensely bright for it being night time.

"What a strange moon." She murmured.

The full moon seemed unusually big and yellow. The pink haired girl quickly got out of her bed and subconsciously started making her way down stairs. Still in her teal pajamas, she turned the knob on the front door and pushed in forward. Something or someone was calling her. She ran down the empty city roads with her bare feet touching the cold cement every step of the way. Her presence was needed. Before she knew it, she came across a forest. The young girl didn't even remember waltzing into as she made her way through the bushes and trees that surrounded her.

'What is this, woods? I don't remember this being around here." Rambling as she wondered aimlessly in the mysterious forest.

A drop of water was heard. The girl quickly turned to the direction where she heard the sound from. Her scarlet eyes lit up. There in the clearing stood a young boy who seemed about a year older than the girl. His hair was very unusual. It was blonde and it stuck out in all directions. He had a long white cape that almost touched ground. His back was turned so she couldn't get a good look at him. She suddenly felt a strong urge to approach him. To see his face. To hear his voice. She felt her cheeks getting warm as she slowing made her way towards the young man. She reached out her arm out an attempt to call out to him. A bright light suddenly engulfed the maiden. Her teal pajamas were replaced by glistening white dress. A mark that resembles a crescent moon appeared on her forehead. The boy finally sensed her presence as he looked over his shoulder glanced at her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned the color of red. She caught a small glimpse of his small emerald colored eyes. She stared at him in a daze as the moon shined downed onto the forest. The girl blinked, bringing herself out of her daydream. She rubbed her crimson eyes then attempted to speak to him. But he was gone. Confused, the girl in white started looking around to get a clue of where he had gone off to. She suddenly felt scared. All alone in a forest where no one would hear her if something were to happen at the moment.

"Who was that boy? Was he the one who called me here?" Questioned the pink haired girl.

"Hey!" A voice from behind called out from behind. Her head turned slowing in the direction the voice came from.

"Wake up!" A blonde haired woman stood front of her. "Hey! It's time to get up!"

"Huh?" The little one sat up confused to where she was at. She was back in her bedroom, wearing the same pajamas when she left. "It was just a dream…?" Chibiusa mumbled rubbing her watery eyes.

The 16-year old blonde haired girl named Usagi, kneeled down next to the bed with an impatient look on her face. "Chibiusa! Hurry up and get dressed! Everyone else is waiting at the park."

Usagi quickly grabbed Chibiusa's hand and helped her out of bed. After brushing her teeth and fixing her mangled poofy hair, Chibiusa threw on a blue plaid dress with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. There at the front door stood the blonde pigtailed Usagi, who was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and jean shorts, still looking a bit impatient as she waited for the 10-year old.

"We're leaving now!" The two girls called out letting the rest of the family know that they were taking off.

"Be safe!" Ikuko Mama poked her head out of the kitchen and waved to them as the two girls opened the door and ran out into the early morning breeze.

* * *

Sitting on a boulder and gazing down upon the city, Son Gohan scouted the districts for any unusual activity going on from peak of Mount Paozu. Something was out there. Very abnormal earthquakes have occurred recently. They happened three to five times almost every day for the month. Gohan felt the enormous amount of power every time there was tremor. It wasn't just the city or even the mountain shaking. But it was the entire Earth. Gohan suddenly felt uneasy just thinking about. This power is much more powerful and sinister than Cell and far beyond his own capabilities. Abruptly, the tall green Namekian Piccolo appeared out of nowhere right by Gohan's side. The Half-Saiyajin boy got up onto his feet and looked at his friend and former master with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" Piccolo asked his former student. Normally, he wouldn't show any type of concern for Gohan's behavior. But he could sense the look of fear in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Gohan's tone contradicted what he said otherwise. He then turned his attention back to the city. "What do you think is going to happen? Are we strong enough?"

"I don't know." Piccolo admitted gravely. "But we can't let it have its way when it decides to show itself can we? Make sure you're prepared when the time comes. You've grown soft over the last year."

Gohan nodded at his master. His studies had begun to take priority over his training, now that his father's presence was no longer here within the last year. He should have expected that, as the strongest fighter in the universe, he was certain to draw attention. But his mother was definitely going to rip him to shreds if he missed out on his studies too much. He felt himself smile at the thought of his mothers' reaction to him beginning his training again.

Though if he could, he'd prefer to avoid fighting altogether. But it couldn't be helped.

"Should we train at the lookout or here?" Gohan asked, curiously looking at his master, who sneered down at the powerful Saiyajin.

"Oh, were you under the impression that you'd be training with me?" Piccolo asked and Gohan laughed, smiling innocently and brightly like his father.

"I could train with Vegeta, but he'd probably try to kill me. At least if you happened to kill me I know it's an accident." Gohan laughed lightly and Piccolo chuckled as his friends comment. The thought of extremely injuring him, let alone killing him, is laughably impossible for the Namekian warrior.

"I'll be at the lookout whenever you're ready. But you should probably let your mother know first." Smirked the Namekian and Gohan smiled, laughing nervously.

"Oh yeah, I was meant to be gathering wood!" Gohan snickered, smacking his own forehead with his tongue sticking out in an idiotic like manner. He began to lightly float into the air, looking down to his friend. "See you later Piccolo!" He called and flew off towards the sky. His bright smile was suddenly replaced with a forlorn look as the thought of the abnormal earthquakes filled his mind. Gohan stopped in midair, looked up at clouds and sighed. "I really wish you were still here Dad…"

* * *

Son Goku removed his hand from King Kai's back and smiled to himself, releasing a small sigh.

"He still misses you very much Goku." stated the old King, looking at the dark haired man. "And it's clear how much you miss them. Are you sure you didn't want to have a word with him?"

"It's better this way." responded Goku, looking into the glowing sky of Other World. "How else is Gohan going to manage with me being dead if I were communicate with him, I just like to check in and see how he and the others are doing."

King Kai nodded as he watched his young apprentice

Goku suddenly became very serious and looked at his master, who seemed to be thrown off at the sudden change of attitude. "But that new ki we sensed is something I'm worried about. It's a lot stronger than Cell, and was enough to shake the entire planet. The King nodded at Goku, frowning before he spoke. "Yes, I definitely felt that too. But there's nothing we can do from here Goku."

Goku folded his arms and scowled, stumped by their situation. He couldn't stand to do nothing when he knew that there was new threat approaching the Earth. But, he had to put his faith into his son who would now be able to handle it with the other Z fighters Yet, Goku still wanted to help Gohan. But all he could do now is to just sit and watch for what will happen to Earth.

Next Dream…


	2. Chapter 2 - Soul Eater of the Abyss

**Authors Note: Hello Everyone. I would first like to thank those for following, favoriting, reviewing and reading my story! It means a lot. Anyway, for the timeline, I'm thinking about replacing the entire the plot of the Dream arc of the Sailor Moon manga. There will be many references from the SuperS season as well. Usagi will also refer to as Bunny by her friends and family. Again, feel free to point out any grammar mistakes and issues 'cause I'm not perfect. Hope y'all enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. ****Please support the official release.**

Chapter 2 ~ Soul Eater of the Abyss

There, hiding behind the trees of the Juuban Park, stood a dark figure. The boy had dark skin and had unnatural silver colored short hair. His eyes matched the color of his hair and were wearing a glistening white robe that covered his whole upper body, which was wrapped in what seemed like bandages. His ocean blue shorts went down to his knees as the ends seemed to be torn. . Gazing upon the crowd, a small grin was painted across his face. The paper lantern, which was dangling by a stick, was raised above his head with both of his brown hands. He slowly waved the lantern horizontally back and forth over his silver colored hair. A dark cloud abruptly emerged over the city as the air temperature dropped and the icy wind started to pick up. He laughed quietly and spoke to himself. "Soon, all of these foolish mortals souls will be mine…"

* * *

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_Thanks to you. I'm now a proud Sailor Soldier, a.k.a Super Sailor Mini Moon! Upon completing my training, I've decided to return to the 30__th__ century on April 12__th__. I miss you so much! Please come and pick me up._

_Love,_

_Small Lady 'Serenity' _

"Bunny! Come on!" Chibiusa waved as she waited for the blond haired girl to catch up. Usagi ran the last few steps to meet with her future daughter and friends. Chibiusa had already ran ahead of her to greet the others to just show how slow Usagi was. The petite blonde jumped into the air, laughing as she wrapped her arms around the girls Minako and Makoto.

"What's with you?" The young Priestess Rei turned around to ask her laughing friend.

Usagi let get go of Minako's and Makoto's arm, jumped back, tugging on to her skirt of her uniform and spun around like a dancer. "I'm just sooo happy!" the girl still laughing as she stopped spinning. "Cause of my brand new Crossroads High uniform! We're all finally going to HIGH SCHOOL! Aren't you guys excited?" Usagi started jumping up and down like the little rabbit she is.

"All that cramming was so worth it!" The brown haired Makoto said with a huge sigh of relief.

"Bunny in High School? It's gotta be the Silver Crystal!" Chibiusa spoke in disbelief. She would normally tease Usagi for being a ditzy and dull headed teenager.

"I bet they marked her test wrong." Rei sneered as she flipped back her dark amethyst hair.

"Anything is possible if you try really hard." The blue haired Ami held her index finger to emphasize how you can achieve your goal if you put a lot of devotion to it.

The words of the three young maidens felt like needles stabbing into the back of Usagi's head. She clenched her fists and held them up in front of her mouth with tears in her puppy dog looking eyes. "Chibiusa, Ami, and Rei - you guys are so cruel..."

The blonde haired Minako suddenly grabbed Usagi hand with a bright smile on her face. "I'm sooo happy I finally get to go to school with you guys!"

"Mina!" Usagi's face lit up.

"Bunny, we'll do detention together!"

"Gack!" Usagi once again went back to her tearing position. "Mina…"'

"I'm gonna be in the volleyball club and on weekends, go on movie auditions!" The Goddess of Love and Beauty began.

"Clubs…" Makoto started to think. "Cooking club for me. That way, I can be a good wife!" The browned haired girl started to blush at the simple thought of getting married.

"Computer club for me." Ami stated.

"What about you Rei?" Usagi pointed towards to the Shrine Maiden.

"Archery club. Always wanted to do that."

Chibiusa looked up at the pigtailed Usagi. "What about you Bunny?" Talking about after School activities made her wonder what she would do.

"Me?" Usagi crossed her arms and started to think. "I read lots of comics so… I guess a manga drawing club." She said with a bright smile.

The six girls continued there walk down the street. They stopped when they saw a tall black haired man. He wore a black vest and pants and wore a necklace around his neck.

"Hey! Usagi called out toward him. "Mamo-chan!" She suddenly jumped on him with an embracing hug, taking in his scent.

The pink haired girl walked up to join the two and turned around to face the other four girls.

"I'll meet up with you guys after we see Chibiusa take off" _Bunny _announced with a gleaming smile. The guardians of the inner solar system gazed at their prince and princesses, puzzled at what they just heard.

"That's right…" The little princess started as she held her grey kitty, Diana, in her arms. "I'm going home to the 30th century today."

"I know you'll come back soon. Bring a gift from the 30th century!" The princess of Venus walked towards Chibiusa and gave her a hug.

"We'll miss you Chibiusa." The princess of Mercury reached in and also gave her a hug.

"Next time come stay at my house." The princess of Jupiter winked at the small girl.

"Say hi to Mom and Dad. Take care." The princess of Mars brushed her dark hair with a heartwarming smile.

"Bye Chibiusa!" The four High School girls waved goodbye to their friend as the Royal Moon Family started making their way to the park…

* * *

"Aww man! I'm toast! Mom's gonna fry me again!"

Gohan continued to accelerate as he approached Mount Paozu. It has been several days since Chi Chi allowed her son to train with Piccolo on Korin's Tower. Surprisingly, she didn't fuss at Gohan for wanting to train again instead of studying 24/7 like he'd been doing over the last year. Instead, she supported him for whatever reason he had to start fighting again. Gohan can't become a scholar if the planet were to be eradicated now can he? Chi Chi did strictly tell him to be at home no later than 5 o'clock, roughly before dinner time. What Gohan was so worried about is that he passed out during the training session the day before and literally slept for 19 hours straight! Now he's really going get it now. He gulped at the mere thought of what his mother were to do to him as punishment for coming home one morning later. He came to a halt when he finally reached his house. The demi Saiya-jin gently floated back down to the surface, touching the wet green grass. He slowly made his way over to the door and grabbed the door knob. Gohan turned the knob slightly to the right, making sure it didn't make any sound. He lightly pushed the door allowing him to peak through a small gap. The boy saw his mother in the kitchen. He couldn't get a good look of what she was doing because: One, her back was turned. And two, he couldn't see much through the creak in the door he was peeping through. He didn't want to suddenly throw open the door like some hooligan and startle his only mother. Well technically, he kind of is one. His father did come from a race of unmannered warriors. But that's beside the point. Gohan fully pushed the door open carefully so he wouldn't alarm Chi Chi.

"Mom…" The young Saiya-Jin spoke softly as he closed the door behind him.

Chi Chi turned around and saw her son at the entrance. "GOHAN!" She screamed as she rushed towards the boy, embracing him in a warm hug. Gohan felt somewhat embarrassed as Chi Chi pressed her cheeks onto his. The tears of relief from Chi Chi's eyes rolled on to the 11 year olds face. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you!" She let go of her son and wiped her tears away.

"Sorry Mom. I kind lost track of time." He chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, just like his father did. "_Stupid! Why didn't I just tell that I fell asleep on the lookout?"_ Gohan mentally kicked himself as he realized what he had just told him mother. It probably didn't matter what he said. He was still going to get the "Treatment".

Chi Chi frowned at him as she put her hands of her hips. "You lost track of time?" her tone of voice drastically changed.

"_Uh oh."_ Gohan knew what was coming.

"YOU LOST TRACK OF TIME!?" The whole house shook as Chi Chi went ballistic like she always did whenever she got respond she didn't like. Chi Chi began to fuss about how worried she was about Gohan and what were she to do if she would have lost her son like she lost her husband. Chi Chi demanded him to study for the remaining week instead of training as punishment for not coming home on time. The wife of Goku also told her child to now make his own food as further punishment. Chi Chi's rage came to stop when a loud cry from the living room was heard. "Oh my, what have I done?" The black haired woman ran into the living room with Gohan following behind her. They both entered the room were Chi Chi made her away towards the crib across the room. There lied Goten, the second child of Goku and Chi Chi and the younger brother of Gohan. The black haired woman wrapped her arms the crying infant in effort to comfort him. "There there, Mommy's here baby." She whispered into Goten's ear, rocking him back in forth in her arms. Chi Chi mentally cursed herself for not controlling her temper earlier. Gohan watched as his younger brother began to calm down. Gohan smiled at Goten, who was a spitting image of his father. He couldn't help but to think about Goku and he could have been alive to see Goten if he'd just finished Cell when he had the chance. The emotion of guilt began to swell up, as Gohan felt a hard lump building up in his throat. The memory of his dad's sacrifice caused his eyes to water a little bit. He snapped himself back to reality as he told himself to get his act together.

"Mom." Gohan gained his mother's attention. He gave her a weak smile and walked up and gave her a hug. This caught Chi Chi off guard.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Chi Chi asked curiously as she put the now asleep Goten back into his crib.

Gohan looked up and gazed into her dark eyes "I just wanted to say I love you." Touched by his love, Chi Chi returned the hug and ruffled his black colored hair a little.

"I love you too Gohan." Gohan walked off and started making his way upstairs into his room. A dark shadow appeared out the window which caught his attention as soon as he entered his room. He stared out his window and saw a dark cloud form in the sky. It had begun making its way towards the nearby city next to the mountain. Gohan quickly ran down stairs to tell his mother about this unnatural phenomenon. He saw that the front door was opened and ran outside.

"Mom!" Chi Chi was already out on the lawn gazing at the murky clouds as it swallowed the gorgeous blue sky.

"Gohan!" Chi Chi turned to face her son now at her side. Gohan felt his Saiya-Jin blood pumping throughout his body. The half breed sensed a strong power coming from those clouds. Somebody or _Something_ was summoning it. He looked up at his mother with a serious expression on his face. Chi Chi knew that look. It was the same look that her husband gave her when there was danger lurking. "Gohan you're not planning to-"Her face grew pale. Her baby boy was going to fight again.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I promise I'll be careful." Gohan's eyes were stern, which made Chi Chi even more frighten than she already was. After thinking about it, the wife of Goku looked down at her son and nodded.

"Ok honey. But please be careful. I don't want to lose you too." With that, Gohan leaped into the grey sky and began to fly towards the Juuban District.

* * *

"What's going on?! What's happening!?" Usagi and Mamoru's faces went pale as they saw people collapse onto the hard cement beneath their feet. Usagi ran towards a little boy with brown hair to see if he was ok. She knelt beside him and took his hand. The boys hand was cold! Usagi noticed that his eyes looked lifeless. The moon princess froze in fear.

"What's is this?"

Mamoru rushed over towards a woman about his age. He took his index finger and middle finger and placed the two onto the woman's neck. There was no pulse!

"She's dead!" Mamoru gasped.

Chibiusa stood there in place holding Diana closely to her chest. She recalled seeing her mother's face and remember the words she spoke to her when she left.

"_Small lady, I look forward to the day when you've finished your training and return home mature and grown up."_

_Training. Grown up. _ Those word echoed in Chibiusa's head as she pulled out the mirror Michiru, the Guardian of Neptune, gave to her before she departed. She saw the reflection of Sailor Neptune in the shining crystal glass in the mirror.

"_Little Princess.." _Michiru's words began to echo as well as the girl started blankly into it. "_Become a strong solider by the time I see you again and protect our precious princess."_

Her heart began to pound. "_Can I go home like this? Did I finish my training? Have I truly become a solider?"_

Chibiusa put her grey kitty down as she began to dig out the Time Key from her blue skirt. "Small Lady…!" Diana eagerly wanted to know what the heck was going on. The princess gripped the Key of Time and rose up into the air calling out the magic words:

"Guardian of Time! Split the heavenly sky and open the door of time! I call upon you the almighty God of time, Chronos! Lead and protect me…Onward to the road of light!"

…

Nothing happened

Chibiusa tried again, only to be cut off mid speech with a stream energy knocking the key out of her hands. "_I can't go home?! The time key isn't working?!"_

"Chibiusa!" Usagi and Mamoru ran to their daughters aid.

Diana picked up the key and ran back to the trio. "Queen! King! The time key isn't working! What does this mean?!" the grey kitty handed the key back her princess.

"Bunny! Mamo-chan! I don't care if I can't go home! But we need to save these people!" Chibiusa's intuition kicked in as she ordered Usagi to call the other Sailor Guardians and for Mamoru to clear all the citizens of the streets. Without waiting for a respond, The young maiden vanished through a nearby alley with Diana following right behind her.

"Chibiusa!" Usagi tried to call her daughter back. But it was too late. She'd already ran off by herself.

Chibiusa made a sharp turn out of the dark alley as she felt the air temperature drop drastically. The harsh wind made her and the small cat shiver. They both pressed onward in hoping of finding the mastermind behind this crime. "_Yet again, a new enemy appears!"_

Gohan examined each street and every corner he came across for any suspicious looking characters. The boy couldn't sense energy from any of the humans he came upon. He then felt something. "That way!" The Saiya-Jin tracked the strong Ki that he sensed not too long from where he was at. He came across an isolated street which the area happened to be the coldest. The wind blew at its strongest and there have seemed to be a little bit of frost on the paved cement. There, Gohan caught the sight of boy in dressed in a white robe holding some sort lantern dangling from a rod standing in the middle of the desolated icy road. What enormous power! Deciding now would be the time to change into a Super Saiya-Jin, Gohan morphed into the stage he fought Cell back about a year ago. He landed on the ground, confronting the mysterious boy. "Hey!" Gohan called at him, rather in a demanding and angry tone. The dark skinned boy looked over his right shoulder to meet The Saiya-Jin's glare.

"Can I help you?" He asked as his silver hair tussled in the frosted wind.

"Are you the one who caused this? Explain yourself!" The half breed demanded to know what was going on. He clenched his fist as he started to feel uneasy. This guy was** defiantly not** human. His power rivaled Cell's!

Giving Gohan his full attention, the mysterious boy turned towards him and smirked. "So what if I did? Are **you** planning to eradicate me?" Now scared, Gohan felt his legs shaking like he never felt before. "I see. You're no ordinary human are you?" The boy spoke again. Gohan noticed that there was some sort of symbol embedded in the paper lantern he held. It looked like a pentagram.

"W-Who are you?" The demi Saiyan felt his voice waver as the one dressed in white grinned wider.

"I am called Phobos, the remains of a sealed Shikigami."

Gohan suddenly felt his legs stop shivering. He tilted his head and frowned. "A Shinigami?" he questioned.

"No you fool! SHIKIGAMI!" The one called Phobos yelled as the Saiya-Jin for his ignorance. He was now offended. How can a spirit summoned from Onmyōdō be confused with the Grim Reaper?

"Sorry!" Gohan held his hands up in apology, similar like his father did. He figured the pentagram on his lantern made sense now. He recalled that he read somewhere before that a pentagram was the mark of this _Youkai_. Remembering his situation, Gohan's face turned serious again. "I'll ask you again, are you the one who killed all the citizens in this cirty?"

"To be more specific, I took their souls." Phobos answered

Gohan found himself frozen again. "You took their souls?"

Phobos nodded "This lantern of mine allows me extract any mortals soul from their body. The cloud I summoned makes it easier to gather more from a huge population." The Youkai dressed in white explained while waving the lantern back and forth demonstrating his ability.

The half breed grinded his teeth and clenched his fist even tighter. "What are you planning to do with those souls you've stolen?" his tone became more furious as he listen to the Shikigami's words.

"Isn't it obvious?" Phobos's smile grew larger "I'm going to eat of course." His lifeless grey eyes stared at the one with golden hair. Now filled with rage, Gohan began power up for a full on physical attack.

"We'll see about that!" With that said, Gohan charged at him at full speed. He appeared right in front of Phobos and swung is left arm at him. The Shikigami dodged his attack swiftly as a strange diagram formed behind him. Catching Gohan off guard, Phobos shot a barrage of ice shards at him at point-blank. Two of the shards sliced through the Saiyan's right arm. He let out a little squeal in pain as he managed to dodge the rest of the incoming shards.

Chibiusa hid behind a light pole as she watched the two in disbelief. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the boy she saw in her dream a few nights ago. She recalled his golden blonde hair and his emerald colored eyes. He wasn't wearing a white cape but it was without a doubt him. The small princess felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Small Lady!" Diana snapped at her princess, bringing her back to reality.

"Right!" Getting back on track, Chibiusa raised her hand up into the sky and called out the magic words:

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

A bright light emitted from her brooch, engulfing her as her school uniform was replaced by her battle costume. It was similar to a sailor uniform. Her skirt was pink, as well as her boots that came up to her knees. The bows on her chest and on the back of her skirt were red. On the front of her cone-shaped buns were white feathered looking adornment clipped to her fluffy hair. A collar with a heart emblem was strapped to her neck. And to finish off, a shiny yellow tiara with a red oval gem was on her forehead. With that done, the young soldier of love and justice stepped out on to the battlefield. "Hey you!" She got the two boys attention as she pointed at the one named Phobos. "Only someone who is truly evil would take the lives of innocent people, I will not tolerate your evil ways!" The Youkai now focused on this child raised an eyebrow at her.

"And just who are you?" Phobos asked.

"For love and justice, the pretty guardian in a sailor suit!" Chibiusa motioned her hands liked she always did back then. "I'm Sailor Mini Moon! And in the name of the future moon I'll punish you!" She finished with one arm crossed of the other pointing at the bad guy. Mini Moon felt proud of herself for that one. It has been awhile since she made that speech. Her moment of spotlight was interrupted by a sudden laughter.

"You punish me? Don't make a fool out of yourself little girl. You're just a mere human!" The Shikigami tried to contain his laughter but couldn't at the result of that silly speech. Even Gohan scratched his head. There's no way she can take on a guy like this. She reminded him of the Ginyu Force in a way with that silly looking pose.

Mini Moon's face turned red in embarrassment. "Stop laughing at me!" She demanded for the one in white to stop.

"Don't worry little girl, soon you'll end up like this boy right here! So just be a good kid and die!" Phobos swung his lantern as a gust of cold wind blew towards her.

Mini Moon stood her ground as she motioned for her wand. She held it out in front of her and pointed at the Youkai.

"_Please, Pink Moon Stick. Give me your power!" _The heart on the stick flashed pink as Chibiusa was now ready to the offense. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" A wave of pink hearts flew across the air, breaking through gust of wind, hitting Phobos and catching him off guard as he was knocked backwards a little. Gohan stared in amazement. He underestimated this girl. By the judge of her attack, she was at least stronger than Krillin, Tien and Yamcha combined! Phobos regained his balance and smiled at the pink haired maiden.

"I underestimated you girlie. That little attack of yours threw me off." Phobos held his rod with both hands as a diagram appeared around him. The air suddenly became thick and the temperature started to drop. The paper lantern shined as the Shikigami prepared his next attack. "Now die!"

"Look out!" Gohan screamed at her for her to run. But it was too late.

"Frost Sign 'White Cicada Hole'" The air suddenly was covered with ice shards and black laser energy beams. All of them hit Mini Moon and she was blown across the street, screaming in agony.

"Small Lady!" Diana cried out from behind the broken street light.

Chibiusa was in the fetal position with her uniform torn and blood rushing down the side of her head. She was conscious, just barley.

The Shikigami laughed as he saw the almost dead looking girl on the ground. Gohan took the advantage to speed blitz Phobos with an uppercut to the jaw, knocking him straight up into the air. The Saiya-Jin cupped his hands to his side and began charging up an energy blast.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan called out as he thrust his hands forwards and a blue wave of energy shot towards Phobos. Not knowing what hit him, the beam engulfed him as his rod snapped in two and the paper lantern disintegrated. Phobos screamed as he too was nothing left but dust. The sky began to clear and the air temperature rose back up to its natural state. A white stream poured down on the city reviving all the people of Juuban who had their souls stolen. Mini Moon got up wiping the blood off her forehead She saw the boy in her dreams floating in midair who seemed to be looking off into the distance

"It's over." Gohan turned around to face the pink haired girl. She was a strong one alright. Having to take a blow like that and getting up like nothing happened He waved at her and smiled, like his father used to do. "Thanks for your help! But becareful next time. He was a lot stronger than you." Chibiusa couldn't help to look at his green eyes. It made her blush just looking at them. Gohan saw her face turn red and felt his cheeks getting warm too. He smiled again and flew off into the blue sky. Mini Moon just stood there watching not moving a muscle.

"Small Lady!" Diana ran to her side to make sure she was ok. "I'm glad that you're alright!" The grey kitty began to tear up. Not saying anything, the young soldier stared off into the direction the boy with the golden hair flew off to.

"That boy, who was he…?"

Next Dream…


End file.
